


Mi Alma

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Lucha Dragons, M/M, New Day, Possessive Kalisto, Revenge, Sin Cara III - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kalisto wants revenge.





	

Title: Mi Alma

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Sin Cara III/Kalisto

Characters: Kalisto, Sin Cara III, Xavier Woods.

Summary: Kalisto wants revenge.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"No."

"Kal-"

"No. You are staying here." Kalisto ordered as he gently pushed Sin Cara back behind the entrance to the ring. The other man arm was bandaged up from the New Day's last attack.

"But I am healing fine. You'll be outnumbered by those el idiotos."

"My answer is finally Sin Cara."

Sin Cara opened his mouth again only to receive an sharp pat to his butt, stopping his attitude. Sin bowed his head knowing he upset his master with the attitude.

"Te amo, mi alma. You must stay out here I can't risk you." Kalisto whispered as he rubbed his beloved's cheek through the mask gently before the Lucha Dragon music began to play. Kalisto remembered the painful scream that escaped his love's mouth when he hit the ground landing directly on his elbow and shoulder. His blood boil to see his beloved in pain so he demanded payment with Xavier Woods's own body.

As the Lucha Dragon music started Kalisto pressed another kiss onto Sin Cara III head before exiting.

"Be careful."


End file.
